


La Caza y El Arpon

by SherryMoonZombie



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Primera Impresión Nulo Conocimiento Sobre Los Irlandeses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryMoonZombie/pseuds/SherryMoonZombie
Summary: Esto es una mierda que tiene que salir ya porque fue lo primero que pensé al ver su estilo de caza.
Relationships: Caleb Quinn/The DeathSlinger/Anna The Huntress
Kudos: 5





	La Caza y El Arpon

Puntería.  
  
  
Tenia paciencia pero nada parecía funcionar...  
  
Estaba completamente seguro de haberla notado viendo su anillo, y aunque fuese un crió cuando salieron de Irlanda sus padres se habían encargado de inculcar sus tradiciones a través de los años por lo que ahora no entendía el porque de su distancia, si el había dando la clara señal de soltería, por lo que debería tener el suficiente valor para acercarse y tomar la iniciativa, o es que no recordaba bien y se había puesto el anillo en la mano izquierda?  
  
  
_¿Era hacia fuera o hacia dentro?_  
  
Nunca pensó en estas cosas, siempre lo dejo de lado dado que en realidad no le importaba en su antigua vida.  
  
Las mujeres no solían aventurarse a la vida del vaquero forajido, siempre esperando en casa, esperando servir a su marido.  
  
O en las tabernas siendo un relajante sexual...  
  
si esas son las que él conocía mejor, se lanzaban a engancharlo para una buena noche, le arrastraban a la cama y el solo tenia que dejarse hacer.  
  
  
Se paro derecho y se encargo de darle el mejor angulo de visión cuando disparaba el Arpon en sus practicas, si él sabia que lo veía, pero esta mujer parecía cuestionar cada movimiento, evaluando todo lo que veía en él.  
  
  
_¿Acaso pensaba que no era lo suficientemente masculino?_  
_¿Rudo?_  
_¿Apto para la caza?_  
  
No era él quien llevaba una mascara de Conejo...  
  
pero si quería una muestra se la daría...  
  
Pateando la roca mas cercana de sus botas, se dispuso a espantar a los cuervos que al salir disparados, no imaginaban la desgracia de emprender el vuelo.  
con un fuerte retumbar al menos 2 cuervos fueron atravesados por su fiel Redemmer, trayendolos hacia si, ladeo levemente la cabeza en su dirección y soltó su risa habitual.  
  
_Je..je ¿Que te parece eso?_  
  
Entrecerrando levemente los ojos le vio levantar un hacha de mano...  
  
_Quiere Pelea, mmm... que mujer tan descarada..._  
  
Preparando sus pies estaba listo para esquivar si fuese necesario, ninguna mujer antes le había desafiado y esta sin duda no sera la excepción, aquí el era el Alfa.  
  
Procedió a apuntar, pero...  
  
no era a él.  
  
Escucho un buen sonido de squish en la carne de algo que todavía se agitaba, todavía viéndola con la mirada clavada, advirtiendo claramente que si empezaba una pelea no la tendría fácil, frunció el ceño y guió la vista a donde apunto

_vaya...  
  
_

Un tercer cuervo estaba clavado en una de las puertas de la taberna, justo en medio de las costillas, la puerta aun se mecía levemente por el impacto.

Escuchándola torcer una sonrisa señalo otro justo en la punta mas alta de la taberna.

_**топ ковбой  
(Arriba Vaquero)** _

debe haberlo hecho cuando engancho a los otros 2 con el arpón.  
  
No cabía duda eso fue puramente Ruso  
  
_Eso explica muchas cosas, pensó él._  
  
Pero no menos divertido que antes.

**Author's Note:**

> es algo corto pero meehhh quería escribirlo
> 
> el anillo que se menciona es llamado el El Claddagh


End file.
